Secuestro de amor
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: El día más terrible por fin había llegado y Michele aunque quería, no podía negarlo. Ni tampoco podía seguir retrasando la boda de su ser amado. / EmiMicky. / Insinuación Seung x Sala. /


**"Secuestro de amor."**

.

El día más terrible por fin había llegado y Michele aunque quería, no podía negarlo.

Ni tampoco podía seguir retrasandolo...

Hacía una semana una fuerte reacción alérgica lo había atacado, todavía no descifraban que había nuevo en la casa que haya puesto a uno de los Crispino tan mal en cama y no lo descubrirían nunca pues había sido provocada.

Lo importante es que había sido cuidado en ese tiempo con amor y esmero pero, ahora ya no tenía ni ronchas, ni hinchazón ni nada de nada que pudiera evitar la boda de su hermana.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! - exclamó esta una y otra vez por toda la casa. -¡Estoy taaan feliz! - canturreo justo en su cara.

-Sigo oponiendome. - dijo sentado de mala forma en una de las sillas mientras a su melliza arreglaban.

-Lo sé, lo sé. - sonrió zorruna frente al espejo. -Sé que podrás con esto y no harás nada.

Y por primera vez Michele quiso callarle la boca a su hermana.

.

La boda de Sala Crispino era un evento muy anunciado, en Italia no se veía tienda reconocida que no tuviera en los escaparates suyos una felicitación a la adorable pareja.

Todos estaban felices a excepción de Michele.

Y lo peor es que ahora sabía la razón verdadera, justo en el día de la boda... Justo en la hora marcada... Justo cuando debía acompañar a su futuro cuñado a esperar en la iglesia, por que claro la familia Crispino tenía que estar seguro que el muchacho que se casaría con la bella Sala si llegara.

-No estas tan hablador como siempre. - rompió el silencio que en la limusina reinaba. -No me digas que estas nervioso.

El rubio sonrió quedo, y aunque Michele reconocía que esa no era un auténtico gesto, no pudo más que sonrojarse pues Emil se veía hermoso.

Así tal cual, él si podía admirar a su cuñado y no a su hermana, con quien lo acusaron que se propasaba por custodiarla.

Más en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era saber que pasaba por la cabeza de ese rubio comúnmente alegre, que incluso cuando estuvo en cama le sonreía.

Porque así había sido, Emil lo había cuidado la semana pasada.

-Micky. - lo llamó ahora el checo. -No parezco yo, ¿cierto?

Y lo vio suspirar mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

-¿Por que lo haces? - salió la primera cuestión. -¿Por que lo haces sino la amas? ¿Por que lo haces si me dijiste que no era la Crispino que querías? - Emil mostró sus bellos orbes cielo por la sorpresa.

Michele recordaba esa declaración que siempre creyó malentendida.

-Aún recuerdas ese día. - respondió divertido para enseguida agregar. -Tal vez la quiera luego de verdad, ¡pero, no te preocupes que la cuidaré desde el primer día eso que ni qué!

Ignoró aquella exclamación, ignoró que Emil reaccionara así para evitar una nueva amenaza de hermano sobreprotector, él sólo se repetía mentalmente el "tal vez la quiera luego de verdad" y eso le daba una última oportunidad.

No se creía lo que hacía pero ahí estaba parando el carro y sacando al conductor de este.

-¡Pero joven, la boda! - el chofer miraba incrédulo pero también algo divertido la escena.

-¡Micky! - exclamó riéndose el pasajero que se tambaleaba por llegar a la ventanilla delantera. -¿Que haces?

-Te secuestro idiota. - la carcajada de Emil sólo lo hizo abochornarse más.

-¿Me secuestras? - se acomodó en la ventana para no caer. -¿Y por qué?

Después de unos minutos en silencio prosiguió.

-Detente.

-Te amo. - declaró. -Te amo y por eso no voy a parar.

-¡Que te detengas Michele! - y así lo hizo, freno con miedo de lo que el checo le diría, ¿será acaso que lo hiciera llevar donde su hermana?

-¿No piensas salir del auto? - lo escucho llamarlo y recargándose de decisión, lo obedeció.

Orbes púrpura y azules se encontraron, unos dubitativos y los otros, brillaban aunque Michele no sabía realmente porqué.

Hasta que lo besaron, ¿o el lo había hecho?

Bueno, eso no importaba mientras el auto y el brazo de Emil lo apegaban más al cuerpo de este. Michele subió su mano acariciando el cuello y rostro del menor.

Al separarse y mirarse con el rostro sonrojado, el checo no resistió y abrazo al italiano sin importarle cuantos presentes les captaban con su cámara.

-Te tardaste Micky. - le mencionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.  
.

-No pareces una novia despechada por el abandono en el día de su boda. - le mencionó sin expresión el coreano.

Sala se encontraba sentada sonriendole a su teléfono, a las afueras de su hogar. Todavía tenía el cabello bellamente recogido pero ya no tenía su vestido de novia.

-¿Y que cara tengo? - le respondió sin mirar al invitado en su hogar.

-De que ya planeaste la muerte de esos infieles.

-¡Que grosero! - por fin le miro con un puchero infantil en su rostro. -Claro que no haría eso.

Suspiro agotada.

-La verdad es que estoy feliz de que al menos Emil y mi hermano estén juntos. - miro de reojo como el pelinegro se sentó cerca suyo. -No era lo mejor eso de casarnos sólo para no estar solos.

-La verdad fue muy estúpido. - respondió sin más el joven para luego mirarla y agregar. -Que bueno que no lo hiciste.

La italiana sintió su corazón acelerarse, esas palabras eran una insignificancia ante el acto de amor de su hermano al secuestrar a su amado pero, para ella el que Seung las dijera le valía de igual forma.

.  
.

-¡Entonces todo era planeado! - grito rojo de la ira y la vergüenza el italiano.

-No Micky, no me entendiste bien. - lo jalaba para subir ya al avión que los esperaba. -Si nos íbamos a casar sino hacías algo.

-¿En que estaban pensando? - lo regaño ante tal descabellada confesión.

-En que es frustrante sentirse menospreciado por la persona a quien más amas. - el duelo de mirada se presentó acompañado de un silencio sincero entre ellos. -¿Podemos irnos ya?

La sonrisa del checo lo salvo de la vergüenza que sentía, no podía culpar ni a su hermana ni mucho menos a Emil. Los obligó a actuar de esa forma y ya también él había actuado, no podía echarlo a perder de nuevo.

Tomó la mano del rubio y subieron juntos al avión donde se dejarían secuestrar por el amor.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Joder, soy una cursi! xD y no me arrepiento de nada, así que espero les guste esta historia... :)_


End file.
